Two faced?
by Pillowkitty
Summary: Two faces? No, I got more than that. I'm a girl with many personalities and that got me kicked out of my house... It's not all that bad though! I still get an allowance! Not to mention I get a fresh start in my new home, Japan! ((Cover is temporary))
1. Chapter 1

**((Here we go!))**

 **Character Profile-**

Name- Elizabeth Newberry

Nationality- Half japanese, half American. Lived in America.

Eye colour- Blue

Hair colour- Strawberry blonde with a coloured streak. The colour always changes.

Height- 5'9

 **You will find out more later! :D**

 **Chap 1=**

I just got kicked out of my school in America… My parents are utterly embarrassed so they booted me off to their home country, Japan. It's not all that bad I guess… I have an allowance, although it is small. Now I'm here, alone in a new world. Let's see how this goes…

 **Prologue-**

"Act normal!" said my mother. Her black hair shimmered in the sun. I've always wanted to have hair like that, but I ended up with my dad's strawberry blond hair… I guess that's what I get for being half Japanese and half American. I yell back, "ok~" as I walk out of the door. I make my way to my school. I'm only in the eighth grade so I got out of my last "scandal."

Everyday I tried to play a different role. That's the reason why I'm always in trouble… I've tried EVERY single personality except for one. Today I'm going to try to be like the popular kids…

I walk into the classroom and everyone stares at me… I brought a lighter and a cigarette to get into my role. Just when I'm about to walk to my desk, I light my smoke and THAT'S when I realized my mistake...

 ***NOT ALL CHAPTERS WILL BE THIS SHORT! I ALREADY HAVE CHAPTERS PREPARED SO DO NOT WORRY! Things will not also be as dramatic, k?** *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2-**

I arrived at my destination at 9 am with only 80,000 yen in my pocket. I'll be enough for my rent and food, but I'll have to cut corners. I already rented out my cheap AF place and applied for a few schools. I hope my life will finally come together...

 _Who knew that my record is this important…_ I applied for about 10 schools and once they saw my record from my last school, they instantly backed out. The only school I haven't got a response from is Ouran High School… The tuition is really expensive but getting accepted would be enough for me...

Luckily, I found a part time job at a little cosplay cafe that didn't mind that I've kicked out of school before! We have to wear weird costumes, but I generally enjoy playing different characters if you couldn't tell already. Unfortunately, they needed a cutesy style girl to replace the one that quit so I'll have to play as a loli girl. That's ok, because the pay is really good! I get about 30,000 yen a month, and I may get more if I get promoted!

I make my way for the first time to my new place. It's been 2 days in Japan and I still haven't settled in! I was so distracted with getting into schools and jobs that I rented this place out without even visiting it! I walk into the little door and saw all of the corners of the apartment in one glance. "Man this is small," I say to myself.

At first the rooms in this building were was beyond my budget even though this was the cheapest place I could rent out. Fortunately, the landlady had an extra storage room she wasn't using. Of course, It didn't have any necessities. No plugs, no furniture and of course, there wasn't any water or heat! So if the landlady was to accept me, she would have to lend her bathroom to me from time to time… So I played a wildcard, and started to try and get her to pity me. It worked, and now I have this tiny little room!

After unpacking my things, I received a call on one of the few luxuries I had. I didn't recognize the number, but I answered it anyways. "Hello, this is Elizabeth Newberry, what can I do for you?" The person on the other side then responds, "You've been accepted to Ouran High School"

 **Da gud stuff starts now! :D Please leave reviews because they are yummy! Feed me! ((Just leave a review so I know ur reading!)) This was also short, but I already wrote chapter three, and it's much longer!**


End file.
